


Matching Jackets

by Wallwalker



Series: 3SF 2021: Disco Elysium works [3]
Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Clothing, Constrained Writing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: Harry's idea hadn't been wrong, he'd just picked terrible jackets.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Series: 3SF 2021: Disco Elysium works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177946
Kudos: 7





	Matching Jackets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Three-Sentence Ficathon.](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html)  
> Prompt: any, any, buying matching clothes

"Hmm, I'm still forming an opinion on this, Kim," Harry says when they leave the store, upper body wrapped in a freshly tailored and patched black bomber jacket that he can't seem to help but touch, his hands moving over stitching and closely examining small details as he nods and smiles a bit - "do _you_ think it suits me?"

"It suits you much better than that leather jacket of yours," Kim answers with a smirk; he can't help but be delighted, watching Harry examine the jacket he picked out for him so closely. It went to show that Harry's thought about getting them matching cool jackets wasn't really a _wrong_ thought, per se; he'd just chosen two laughably terrible and inappropriate jackets.


End file.
